NALU ANGST WEEK STORIES
by Petri808
Summary: a few short stories from NaLu Angst Week or strictly angst type stories I may write
1. A Lingering Doubt

It should have been a happy occasion, she shakes the negative thought from her mind, no it was a happy occasion, plastering on a smile for the crowd surrounding her. They had all been so supportive, thrilled at the new edition coming soon to their growing Fairytail family. Lucy looks around the hall at all the decorations Mira and the girls had set up for the baby shower and it was true, how could anyone not be in a great mood… except lately the spirit wielder couldn't stop thinking about her own mother.

Only Natsu knew of her nightmares, thank Mavis he was there to hold her in the night, to wake her when the pain became too great. But why now during her third trimester had they come at all? Lucy couldn't help but only sigh at the chattering continuing around her, oblivious to her lackadaisical mood. Maybe it was just the hormonal changes affecting her psyche, causing her to doubt whether she really will be a good mother and not a more ominous foretelling.

 _Because her own mother had died when she was so young._

She knew why it happened, and she couldn't fault her mother for doing what she had done because in the end it was to save Earthland but to a small child those reasons meant nothing more than, well mother is gone and never coming back. It was like an ever-present shadow lingering over Lucy's heart, making her worry, what if she became her mother? What if she had to do something that could leave her own children motherless?

That fear was the crux of the nightmares plaguing her almost every night for the past two weeks and why? Because in their line of work, it wasn't as far fetched as she wanted to tell herself. It would only be a lie to assume that she'd never die because of some difficult mission. Or what if like her mother she had to make a decision that would affect everyone around her, but at the cost of her own life? Could she make such a sacrifice?

Lucy rubs her swollen belly as a comforting reminder that the child growing within would at least start off with two loving parents. He or she will have such a wide network of 'family' that would step in if something did happen, unlike the life she once had to live. It won't be a lonely life.

But that still didn't make Lucy feel any better…

Natsu looks over at his wife and can easily tell the smile she sports is an undeniable fake. He frowns too. For almost two weeks, night after night watching her squirm and whimper, sweat soaking the sheets as he'd cradle her, wake her, soothe away the anguish her dreams were bringing as best he could. He had hoped the party would lighten her spirit, show her, and remind her of the wealth of love that surrounded her, but he guessed wrong.

He wanted to make everything better, he wished he could make her see that her fears were just that, fears and she shouldn't let them consume her. But how could he do that when he knew the truth? Like Lucy, he had lost his real family, lost his adoptive father, and even after gaining a new family in Fairytail, the shadow of those long gone will never be forgotten. Even he felt the anxiety, the what if what happened to them could befall their own children.

That's when he looks around the room at the other mothers and fathers, was this a fear that they had experienced too? Surely any good parent would worry, right? But it was hard to tell when all their faces seemed so relaxed, so without concern of any forceable difficulties in their future, and with their history, it was a high possibility. So how do they cope with it?

It was all so maddening.

Almost from the moment they had met, Lucy was always at the forefront of his thoughts. Her safety, her happiness were the values he fought to maintain, sometimes damn the consequences, and anyone that dared to make her cry would suffer his wrath. But what do you do with an invisible enemy? He couldn't fight his way through this like he was used to doing, showing up fists-a-flaming to protect his special girl.

Natsu pulls Lucy onto his lap and the look in her eyes tell all. So, he does the only thing he could do, the one thing that he _always_ did when she was sad… And maybe, just maybe it would be enough to carry them through.


	2. A Year's Wait

She smiles amidst the flash of cameras, torn between the emotions of happiness and a foreign sorrow never experienced before. Lucy dreaded this day would come ever since she realized her feelings for a certain pink-haired sophomore, who one year older than the freshman meant he would graduate before her. She couldn't begrudge him of the fact he was going off to college, it was a great thing for him, a full scholarship because of his skills on the court, but it was still sad to think about.

Natsu assured her the year would fly by quicker then she'd realize, and then she could join him at the same college, even helping her to research their programs. Focus on making her senior year the best year ever, he told her. _'_ _Easy to say, but it won't be the same without him here…'_ Maybe they were too close, if there was such a thing, her identity had become too intertwined with his and this separation will show her she could live without him.

But what if he found another girlfriend in Crocus? That was her biggest fear. He had only laughed when she made that comment, saying he didn't think he'd ever find another girl who could put up with him. That was Natsu though, always joking and making light of the situation, even turning it around on her, that maybe she would finally realize what a fool he was and found a better boyfriend. She had literally kicked him off her bed, if she remembered that day correctly.

More pictures, more hugging and laughter around her, congratulations being uttered all through the stadium. He pulled her this way and that, bouncing from crowd to crowd as they searched for friends and family in the swarms of people. It really was a festive occasion and she wanted to push away the feelings of dread before he caught on and gave her one of his 'don't worry speeches' that she really didn't want to hear right now.

Lucy's so wrapped up in her thoughts that she fails to realize he had stopped walking until a tug pulls her smack into his chest. "I know what you're thinking about Luce."

She averts her eyes, "It'll be okay, is that what you're gonna tell me Natsu?" sighing, "I know it'll be okay, but that doesn't mean it won't he hard."

"You're right," forcing her to face him, "a year apart will be hard on the both of us. Do you really think you'll be the only one suffering?"

"No…"

"Well, then think of it as we'll both be miserable for a whole year," sarcasm dripping with over blown lament, "such sad and lonely, pathetic fools in love, pining over the one we had to leave behind…"

"Oh, shut up," slapping his chest, but giggling, "you've made your point."

"Now there's my girl again," thumbing her cheek, "thought I was losing you for a moment."

"I love you, Natsu," wrapping her arms around him

"I love you too Luce…" holding her tight, _'_ _Fuck this next year really is going to suck!'_


	3. broken Promises

It was a waterfall by this point, a raging flow of brackish liquid pouring with no end in sight. On her knees she sat clutching the only thing they could find, remnants of a singed scarf…

 _'_ _Not… possible…'_ "NAATTSUUUU!" Her cries echoed through the haze and rubble of the enemy stronghold. Over and over Lucy cried out his name praying for a response, any response, a whimper, a groan. Even as her voice grew too hoarse and her throat raw, she dared not stop. It was impossible, "Not Possible!" That Natsu could be gone. Nothing stopped than man, nothing! He fought the worst of the worst and survived, there was no way he couldn't handle some low-level punk. "Damn it Natsu!"

Everyone was searching, he had to be somewhere in the debris dead or alive, but she was frozen in place, unable to budge from the spot she last saw him and that was where Gray handed her the scarf. Trepidation poured over the blonde in that moment as she collapsed to the ground, shaking. "He's gotta be here somewhere!" she screamed through the veil clouding her vision, "Natsu couldn't be…"

"Lucy," Gray pulls her into a hug, "I want to believe that too, but there's no sign…"

"No!" gripping to the ice mages shoulders, "he has to be alive! If not…" slumping, "…i-it's all my fault, my… fault he took that blast… for me." Her mind is reeling, she looks up, "Why?"

"Why?" Gray blinks, "because he'd never forgive himself if you were hurt."

Her eyes widen in a flash before she starts beating on Gray's chest, "that idiot! What good am I alive if he's not!"

He grabs her arms, pinning them, "Lucy calm down, we're still looking," as she stops fighting back, he releases her, "just stay here okay."

"Okay."

Lucy watches her friend run off to join the search and slumps over with the scarf pressed against her face. His scent was so strong on it… Moisture pools against her closed eyelids as the guilt crushed her soul, wouldn't forgive himself, idiot, _'_ _how will I forgive myself?'_ "Together forever you promised…" her wails caught in the fabric. "You promised me Natsu!"

 _'_ _If only I hadn't got in the way…_ _I should have reacted faster…'_ Hind sight was 20/20 but there was no reversing this past.

It was the sound of someone approaching that made the spirit mage finally look up from her burial, but it wasn't the sight she wanted to see… Lucy's vision blurred again, her head spinning when blackness took over. _'_ _We broke our promise…'_


	4. Brother's No More

Okay, so it was his own damn fault that he let it happen but fuck it if it didn't still hurt like a bitch. Lucy had been _his_ childhood friend, _his_ , always together through elementary, middle, high school and now college. She was his friend! The girl he had pinned over for so many years but too damn afraid to make a real move on until he was backed into a corner.

And that corner became of all people his best friend. He had met Gray in high school and despite the fact they bickered over everything, he had become the one person aside from Lucy he thought he could trust, and while he had never actually revealed the way he felt about the blonde, Natsu was sure Gray suspected his true feelings, at least enough to tease him constantly about it.

So, why had he done it?

Natsu wraps his arms tighter around his sleeping girlfriend and buries his face in her hair. Lucy was blissfully unaware that he had such feelings of treachery over Gray and he wanted to keep it that way. He knew, that she would feel horrible if she thought it was her fault for breaking up their friendship and so he had played it cool no matter how much it hurt… because it wasn't her fault, it wasn't all Gray's either, and if he was painfully honest with himself, much of that blame laid on his own doorstep.

That it still didn't excuse Gray in his mind. If he had suspected Natsu's feelings for the blonde, why the hell did he make out with her? He wasn't going to accept the bullshit excuse that alcohol was a contributing factor that night of the party. There were lots of other girls that night, several trying to garner Gray's attention, so why did he pick Lucy?

The only saving grace was she had no real feelings for Gray other than the alcohol induced tryst, or at least one that had not developed yet and that was why he was forced to act quickly. So, one week after the party, Natsu confessed his affections for the blonde and she had happily reciprocated, even going so far as to admitting she'd hoped he'd come around one day.

But, why couldn't he just let it go?

It was just some heavy petting, Gray swore they never went any further though he didn't know if he wanted to believe the pervert and hell if he was going to ask Lucy. Didn't he have everything he could ever want now? The girl of his dreams and they were graduating from college in a couple years with bright futures ahead of them. On the surface it all seemed idyllic and it would be ludicrous for him to rock the boat now.

 _'_ _Ugh, maybe in time it'll get better…'_ It had only been a couple of months and what was the saying? _Time will heal all wounds._ Natsu didn't want to hold a grudge but, _'_ _no, a real friend wouldn't have done what he had done,'_ he'll keep Gray around, _keep your enemies closer_ , but they'll never be as close as they once were.


	5. Her Worst Nightmare

_"_ _Are you ready for this Lucy?"_

 _The blonde turns to her Maid of Honor and nods, "Yeah Levy, I think I am, just a little nervous."_

 _The brunette giggles, "Well that's normal."_

 _"_ _Not for me," Lucy mumbles, "you know what happened with my last fiancé."_

 _"_ _Natsu's not like Hibiki, he'd never do that to you."_

 _"_ _You mean I just haven't caught him cheating on me yet…"_

 _Another knock at the door, "May I come in?"_

 _"_ _Yeah Leo," Levy responds with a laugh, "we're already dressed,"_

 _Walking in, "Well, that wouldn't matter to me," he pushes his glass up with a smirk._

 _"_ _Thanks for walking me down the aisle Leo."_

 _"_ _Hey, you're like a little sister to me so of course I'd do anything for you," giving Lucy a quick peck on the cheek, "you look beautiful by the way."_

 _Lucy blushes, "Thanks."_

 _Looking at his watch, "We've still got about an hour till we need to head downstairs, but I wanted to check on you."_

 _"_ _Levy and I are just chatting," she smiles, "I almost wanna slap myself for picking a summer wedding, "it's almost 85 degrees outside."_

 _He chuckles, "yes, we wouldn't want your makeup running._ _I think I'll go check on everyone else now, be back in time," kissing her cheek again, "you be ready."_

 _"_ _I will."_

 _The two girls start talking about the reception when they hear a loud commotion in the hotel hallway and run to see what's going on._ _A couple door's down, Gray is holding back a screaming Leo in front of Natsu's room._ _"_ _Fucking bastard!_ _How dare you do this to her now!"_

 _"_ _What the hell is going on!" Lucy rushes over and when she see's why Leo is so pissed she shrieks, hands gripping to the frame just to keep from falling._ _"_ _This can't be happening!"_ _Levy rushes to her friend's side to steady her._ _"_ _I-I can't go through this again," muttering, "not again…_ _not again…"_

 _But Leo is still screaming too._ _"_ _I'm gonna kill you for cheating on her, do you hear me!_ _And Jenny, you're supposed to be Lucy's friend!"_

 _"_ _Levy, get me out of here," Lucy starts running down the hall, "I gotta get out of here!"_

"I gotta get out of here… I gotta get out of here…"

"Baby, wake up."

The blonde thrashes at the person holding her arms. "No! Not again!"

"Lucy!"

With a scream, her eyes pop open with the most terrified look he'd ever seen as she scrambles to a sitting position and pushes herself against the headboard. "Not again, I can't…" burying her face in her hands, "I can't…" Natsu gathers her into his lap as she continues to mutter the same thing over and over.

"Shhh," stroking her hair, "is it wedding jitters, everything is taken care of, it should be…"

She shakes her head, "not that… y-you wouldn't, cheat… on me… would you?"

"Lucy of course I'm not gonna do that…"

"Because that's what happened to me before…"

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"I never told you how Hibiki and I broke up… because it was too painful…"

"Did he cheat on you?" she can only nod. "When did you find out?"

Bursting back into a full sobbing session, "On my wedding day!"

Natsu blinks, stunned at what he's just been told. Part of him fills with a desire to find and throttle this guy, but the immediate concern was the weeping blonde in his lap. "Lucy, baby," he coaxes her face up, "I will never hurt you like that."

"I couldn't take it if it happened again," burying her face in her hands, "not again, not again…"

He takes a moment to breath, trying to think of what to say. Sure, he could get upset that she would think he could do something like that to her, but clearly, this deeply affected her. "Lucy, I swear it won't. Please," pulling her hands away from her face, "do you want me to stay by your side the whole time?" searching her eyes and trying to convey the sincerity behind his words. "I'll do it if it'll make you feel better," giving her his goofy grin, "Fuck the tradition of not seeing the bride, I just want you to feel okay." That brings a slight smile to her face.

She wants to believe him, "I'm sorry, Natsu," Lucy tries to calm her heaving and push back the doubts still screaming in here head, "I don't think you would… it's just…"

"Don't be sorry," caressing her face, "I would absolutely loose my mind if you did that to me, and I don't know if I'd recover," softly kissing her lips, he coaxes her to lie down again, and cuddles her to his chest. "Want me to beat him up?"

"No," she sniffles, but he can hear the smile in her voice as she snuggles deeper into his arms.

Kissing her forehead, "Get some sleep baby."

"Mmhmm." If she makes it to the alter, then she'll breathe again…


	6. Stay With Me

"Mrs. Dragneel?"

"Yes," the blonde forces herself to raise her head for the doctor.

"Your husband is out of surgery now."

"Is he going to…" she can't bring herself to say the rest.

"He…" the doctor kneels, "we've stopped the internal bleeding and fixed the broken bones, but because of the amount of head trauma he experienced, we don't know when he might wake up."

Lucy's hand clench in her lap, "s-so he's in a coma?" The doctor nods. "Can I see him?"

"Of course," the man smiles lightly, "I can take you to him."

She sat silently amongst the beeps and whirls of the machines, blinking numbers and gauges she had no idea how to understand. They were keeping him alive. Pain medication through the dripping IV line, so many tubes running from his body to these machines. Natsu's head was bandaged with barely his pink hair peaking through.

Lucy chokes back a sob as she runs her hand over her swollen belly. Why'd this have to happen? They arrested the drunk driver but that was of little consolation. Her father stepped in to pay for the soaring medical bills but that was the furthest thing from her mind. It was the life growing within her, their first child…

What if he never woke up? Being a single parent scared her not because she didn't think she could manage but because she knew the pain of not having the other person in her life. She didn't want her child to go through that feeling.

"Natsu you can't leave us!" she whispered through the grit in her teeth, her hand clenched tightly around his. "I need you, Nashi will need you." Laying her head against his chest, she takes small solace in his strong heartbeat. "Fight," she whispers with what little strength she can muster, "fight for this family my love… because I just can't… I can't do this without you Natsu!"


	7. Shattered

_Present time._

She sits on her bathroom floor holding the razor to her upper arm. Why had it come to this? Her life had finally been perfect, free from her father's rule, with so many friends from all over the kingdom, it was the happiest the blonde had ever been in her whole life… And then it all came crashing down around her. Well, she couldn't say she didn't still have all those friends or wasn't a part of something special, but the most important part of her life seemed over and that made all the rest of it meaningless.

"Why Natsu?" taking a deep swig from her bottle, chocking between the sobs. "We were so happy…"

Nothing mattered any more to the blonde summoner, not her appearance or health, nor the state of her apartment. Trash was piled around because she was too tired or drunk most of the time to take it out. She hadn't changed her clothes or even bathed in days and hell in her mind, she was already dead, her body just needed to figure that out.

 _'_ _You disgust me!_ _You're weak, you always hold us down!_ _I don't know what I ever saw in you!'_ his hurtful words circled endlessly through her mind. _'_ _So pathetic…'_ "I am pathetic."

Dragging the sharpened metal across the surface of her skin, fresh beads of blood break through and trickle down her flesh onto the tiled surface already littered with drying stains. Her eyes of cold and impassiveness roll back a little from the sting, but it's just physical pain. She'll do anything to dull the emotional turmoil she's feeling, anything to deaden her heart ache. But sadly, the pain grows weaker and she must cut again, and again just to get that mind-numbing sensation back…

 _'_ _Look at you, you ain't as pretty as you think you are._ _In fact, you're getting fat, maybe you need to lay off all the junk food!'_

Looking down at her naked form once curvy and vivacious but now sunken and gaunt, with all the fresh cuts, the healing scars marring her thighs, and arms; the more she looks, the more depressed she becomes. If only the hurting will just go away! Sobbing aloud, she takes another swig from her sake and puts the blade back to her arm. But the more she drinks, the more intoxicated she becomes, and the less of a control she has on what she's doing to herself.

She fails to realize the slashes to her arms are getting deeper…..

 _Flash back 6 months._

She loved him more than life itself. The first boy she ever fell in love with. He told her he loved her. He took her virginity and even gave her a ring but then something changed; he changed. The once caring and lovable man was gone, replaced by the most sinister of their foes. It was like he was a completely different person to her, yet only to her; with everyone else he seemed almost as normal, as his normal could be.

At first, she thought maybe he was cheating on her, but as far she could find there was no other girl. So why was he being so nasty towards her? The things he would say were so spiteful, so merciless, taunting her about everything and nothing just to be mean; that she was the weakest of their team, always having to be saved, too pretty for her own good or not pretty enough, even belittling her writing, though he himself could barely read. Had she done something to push him away? It couldn't be when even their friends were shocked by his personality change. This just can't be the Natsu she fell in love with, he's never been so cruel…

 _5 months._

Everyone at Fairytail is appalled by Salamanders behavior towards Lucy and they all rally around the blonde. Her best friend Levy does what she can to try and help her friend cope with this perplexing turn of events but unfortunately no one in the guild is really equipped to be a counselor. None of them have ever had to deal with a situation like this before. But after a month of enduring this torment the blonde has hit her breaking point.

Levy, "Lucy, it's got to be someone controlling him with magic. You know Natsu loves you."

"No." she waves off her friend, "I don't know what to think anymore. He's been so callous towards me, it hurts, hurts so bad and I, I don't think I can deal with it anymore."

"Master is trying to get to the bottom of it, if he can only figure out what kind of magic is being used..."

She stands up from the table, "I'm sorry but I don't wanna talk about this anymore. I gotta go, I need a drink."

But Levy grabs her arm to try and stop her. "Lucy, you've been drinking an awful lot lately and it's not good…."

Lucy's body begins to tremble from a plethora of anger and frustration. No one really understands how much anguish this is causing her, how could they? None of them have had their hearts ripped out of their chests and stomped on. Yet they keep trying. "It's nothing Lev, is it really such a big deal if I wanna get drunk?! It helps me deal with the pain!" Tears cascade down her cheeks, "Please just leave me alone for now!" as she rushes away and heads to a nearby liquor store.

 _Sigh_ , "I'm really starting to worry about her... We all are…"

 _4 months._

She walks into the guild hall and looks around to make sure he's nowhere in sight... Thankfully, once their friends realized that he would only act up around Lucy, some of the guys like Gray and Gajeel have been keeping him out of the hall and away from the blonde as much as possible. They figured it would cause her less pain if she wasn't being constantly berated. But unfortunately, their good-hearted efforts had the opposite effect on her depression, simply reminding her of the loss…

Erza, concerned as the rest of them feels getting her out and back into the world could help pull her out of the present and show her she could be okay again. Finding her slumped over the bar, "Hey Lucy, wanna go on a mission or something; get away from here for a little while."

"Not really." The mage mumbles without lifting her head; even the mighty Titania that no one would dare say no to, couldn't make the blonde bat an eye.

"Don't you need to make some rent money? It's been awhile since you've gone out on a mission."

It's true, Lucy was running severely low on funds, only enough for a few more months of rent, "Yeah, but I just don't know how I'll perform right now..." She barely had enough energy to move let alone summon her spirits. What they didn't know was that Lucy hadn't really been eating, mostly drinking, and that was putting a serious drain on her bodies reserves.

"Come on, we'll pick something easy and just us girls will go, me, you, Levy, Wendy; how about it?"

"Alright fine, I guess it wouldn't hurt." _'_ _And I'll be able to buy more alcohol...'_

During the simple mission, that only required them to keep an elderly former council member company while his caregivers were away for a week, she tries her best to hide her depression. They do their best to keep her busy and don't allow her much time to think about him, but her thoughts slowly take's their toll on her, especially at night when the others are all asleep and insomnia keeps her awake.

This is the first mission since they had become a couple that Natsu wasn't with her and it was killing her inside. No more feeling of safety and security. No more warm body to cuddle to when the air turns cooler. She even missed his snoring… Before they had become a couple, Natsu was always there for her, with her; there really hadn't been many missions that the pair weren't together, and now that was over. The reality of her new, empty life was hitting her like a ton of bricks and part of her wished Erza had picked a more difficult mission… that might have ended her misery for good.

As soon as they return to Magnolia, she buys a bottle of pain killers and swallows a most of the bottle's contents.

Curled up in the fetal position on her floor she calls for death to come and take her, begs and pleads through the tears she can no longer shed to end her misery. She didn't want to leave Fairytail but she knew she couldn't handle seeing him day after day knowing she'd never get him back… So, if this feeling of emptiness is all she had to look forward to then it wasn't worth it, and she was willing to take the cowards way out. The letter she left behind will explain it, the blonde reasons…

 _'_ _I'm sorry but I just can't take it anymore._ _Please don't blame Natsu, he was right._ _Maybe I am too weak, maybe I'm not good enough to be in this wonderful guild any longer._ _But I cannot face any of you and tell you the truth which is I don't believe I can live without him, and if so, then I'd rather see my mom again and hopefully return to a happier time…_ _Good-bye everyone…_ _All my Love, Lucy'_

Sensing that something is very wrong, Loke drops in at her apartment and finds his friend and master at deaths door.

"Lucy!" he rushes over to the girl and cradles her in his arms, "Oh my God I've gotta get you to a hospital!"

"Nooo," she slurs, "No hospitals… Just let me be!"

"But Lucy, You're…"

"Please Loke!"

"I'm not going to let you die!" Picking her up he teleports her to a healer woman he knows who manages to stop the overdose.

"Loke…" she whispers through a raspy throat, "Don't tell anyone about this…" before unconscious takes her.

By this point, Lucy, whose body is already taxed and barely functioning struggles to repair itself from the damaging effects of the drugs. Loke rarely leaves her side through the whole ordeal, and it's only after the woman puts Lucy in an induced coma to give her body time to heal that he goes back to her apartment and cleans it up a so she'll have somewhere clean to return to. While there, Levy happens to drop by and remembering his promise to Lucy, makes up an excuse that she's with Virgo for the day. With intravenous fluids, a bit of magical nourishment, and a week in an induced coma, the blonde recovers enough to return to her own apartment.

When he brings her home, he immediately puts her to bed. "Are you sure you wanted to come home? Why don't you come back with me to the Celestial realm to recover some more?"

"N-no Loke, I don't want anyone to see this o-or me… I'll be fine."

Part of him is screaming that she's lying to him. It's obvious how far his friend has fallen into despair and it pains him deeply, but he doesn't know what to do. Technically, as her servant he must obey her wishes, but as a dear friend, he also wants to break the rules. Surely her friends at Fairytail must be worried about her. "Alright Lucy please just try to get some rest okay. And don't you ever scare us like that again, we don't want to lose you."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to hurt anyone else," she whispers. "But Please don't tell anyone Loke…"

 _3 months_

Even though Lucy was ready to die to put herself out of misery, there were still parts of her that clung to the respectable parts of her personality. Now that she had made that promise to Loke not to try overdosing again, if she wanted to drown herself into a stupor to run from her problems, alcohol became her primary method of choice. But this cost money, and money was the one thing she was low on. It was by accident one day while shaving her legs that a nick from the blade and the pain it brought masked her sorrow and gave her another avenue to dull her chaotic thoughts…

One day out of the blue about 2 weeks after her overdosing incident, the spirit mage made a rare visit to the guild hall to pick up an easy mission flyer. Cornered by a couple of her friends, they confront her current state-of-affairs.

Wendy, "Um, Lucy, how are you doing? We don't see you much anymore."

"I'm fine, I just need some easy cash and I'll be on my way."

Levy, "You don't look fine, your eyes are blood shot, and those bags under them…. You've got us all really worried about you."

"Look I said I'm fine, I just don't really feel like talking."

Wendy, "Did you hear, Master thinks he's close to figuring out what's wrong with Natsu."

Lucy rolls her eyes, "I don't care anymore."

"Lu, stop talking like that." Levy shakes her friend, "You need to start caring again, not about him but yourself because you can't keep going like this."

"Levy, Wendy, I told you I'm fine now if you'll excuse me…" she pushes past the two women when the script mage grabs her arm.

"I have one more question I've been meaning to ask you, what's with the long sleeves and sweat pants; you don't normally wear clothes like this."

But Lucy just shrugs her shoulders, "So, what, I don't feel like dressing up. Not like I need to impress anyone."

Levy, "Yeah, but..."

 _Sigh_ , "Could you guys just drop it." Pulling her arm from their grip, "I'll see you later," and walks away.

Wendy calls after her, "Where are you going?"

"To get more alcohol."

 _2 months_

Unable to take the antagonizing situation any longer, Gray confronts his best friend outside his cottage, "Natsu, what the hell's your problem? We've watched you for months now treat Lucy like crap, where the hell is it coming from?"

"Why do you care so much about her popsicle, you got a crush on her or something?"

 _'_ _Actually, I do care!_ _And he better not, have any fucking feelings for her!'_

"Fucking idiot, I ain't got a crush on Lucy. I just don't get it; One minute you were head over heels for her, the next you turned cold and mean. Dude, are you cheating on her?"

Natsu crosses his arms, "No."

"Argh!" Gray shoves his friend, "Then what's your damn problem?"

Shoving back, "I don't know asshole, just woke up one day and didn't wanna be around her anymore."

 _'_ _I still love her, but…'_

"You're a prick Natsu, do you have any idea how much pain you're putting her through?"

"I haven't seen her in a while."

 _'_ _Every time I think of her or see her, my head makes me think and say horrendous things…It was safer to just stay away…'_

"No one has, she won't come out of her apartment; hell, she won't even answer the door when we try to check on her. She's been drinking a lot, and even started wearing different clothes; I think to hide something."

"Hide what?"

"How the hell should I know!"

"She'll get over things."

 _'_ _No, she won't, she's more fragile than people realize, but I can't control myself…'_

"Ugh, how can you be so indifferent to her!"

 _'_ _I don't want to be!'_

But Natsu just walks away without answering the question.

The girls are faring no better in trying to figure out what is going on with their friend. After Grays failed confrontation with Natsu, they determine it's pointless to talk to him anymore but they're having no luck with the blonde either.

"Hey, Levy, have you seen Lucy lately?"

"No Erza, she hasn't been by the guild in a couple of weeks."

"I'm really starting to worry about her."

"Me too. I tried to stop by her apartment, but she wouldn't let me in."

"I think she's been losing weight."

"and her drinking is getting really bad too."

"Yeah I found her passed out just the other week in the park; she had two empty bottles of sake next to her..."

 _1 month_

Lucy hasn't been to the guild in over a month, just holing up in her apartment and only leaving it to get more alcohol and a little food. Her friends have tried to visit her on multiple occasions even threatening to break the door down, but she still refuses to open-up for them; she doesn't want them to see what she's been doing to herself...

Makarov, "Erza I think I know what spell someone has put on Natsu. But I believe Lucy was the actual target."

"What do you mean?"

"The spell, it's making Natsu act like that only to Lucy, maybe to push her away; drive her to the brink."

"The brink of what!"

"Suicide. The person wanted to hurt Lucy and what better way than make the person she loves turn cruel."

"The drinking, the change in her appearance, the losing weight…. Oh, this is really, really bad, Master, you've got to break that spell and soon!"

 _Back to Present time._

It took Makarov all these months and after consulting with other wizards about what kind of spells could possibly cause someone's personality to change like in Natsu's case he finally believes he has the answer and more importantly a way to reverse it. He asks Gray and Erza to bring Natsu to his office one afternoon.

Natsu walks in like any other day, "You need something Gramps?"

"Gray, Erza grab him!"

As the two mages grab his arms, he's screaming at them, "Hey what they hell are you guys doing to me!"

Makarov begins to chant, "Spásei To Xórki Tou Mísous! (break the spell of hatred)."

Natsu drops to his knees and clutches his head screaming for several agonizing minutes. Finally, his hands drop to his sides and he utters, "Lucy... Oh no, what have I done..."

"Natsu? Don't blame yourself, someone put that spell on you; you couldn't control yourself."

"I," jumping to his feet, "I've gotta go," and bolts out the door.

"Lucy!" he screams as he jumps through her window. "Lucy! Where are you?" No response. He frantically searches the apartment. Empty bottles of alcohol litter the place. Her usually clean and organized apartment looks like a hurricane came through. Finding the bathroom door closed and locked he bangs his fists on it. "Lucy, open the door! Lucy, can you hear me?! LUCY!" Still no response, he hears nothing… absolutely nothing…but smells; _'_ _Blood!'_.

Panicked, he breaks the door down; rushing in he finds her crumpled and naked body on the floor in a pool of tacky red liquid. He sees the razor blade in one hand and the fresh gashes still seeping from her arms. "Oh my God, Luce..." he whimpers. Seeing all the marks on her arms and thighs he now knows why she wore the long sleeves... His heart shatters as he cradles her body, _'_ _this is all my fault!'_. Her pulse is very weak, her breathing shallow, her lips already turning a shade of blue, "Lucy, please don't die on me!"

Bundling her up in a blanket he runs as fast as he can to the guild. Screaming for Wendy to follow him he heads straight for the infirmary and places her on a bed.

"Wendy, you've got to help her please!" he bawls.

By this time Makarov, Levy, Erza, and Gray have also rushed into the room. They gasp when they see her condition. Levy has tears in her eyes, "Lu-chan.." The cuts and scars mar parts of her body, the gashes to her arms are the worst and she's lost a lot of weight, almost as bad as a walking skeleton. Her once smooth white skin has an ashy look to it.

"Please tell me she'll be okay!" Natsu continues to scream

"I can stop the bleeding but with that much blood loss, I don't know when she'll recover."

"Lucy please don't leave me!" he weeps onto her chest. His sobbing become so intense he's almost heaving.

Levy places her hand on his back, choking back tears of her own, "I'm sure she'll make it, she's a strong girl."

Anger starts to fill his mind, "Who the hell put that spell on me!"

"Natsu we don't know, it was probably someone that wanted Lucy to kill herself."

"Kill herself? But why!? I don't think she has any enemies."

"There is someone, and she's closer than you'd think."

Erza, "Loke what are you doing here?"

"We were all getting worried about Lucy, so I started digging around and there is one person who showed up here 6 months ago, just before Natsu started to act different. When I threatened to make her disappear again and for good this time she confessed."

Natsu growls, "Who is she?"

Virgo walks in with Lisanna in handcuffs, her head hanging down.

"You tried to kill Lucy!" Natsu rushes at Lisanna but Gray and Erza grab him. "Let me go!" he roars. "How dare you, you bitch!"

"I wanted her out of the way, out of our way."

Growling, "What do mean _our_?"

Looking straight at him with a sinister grin, "I wanted to take you away from her. I loved you before she came along! She took you from me, so I was eliminating my competition! If only Gramps hadn't figured it out, she'd be dead now!"

"You Fucking Bitch! There is no us, there never was, it was all in your own fucking head! Get her out of here, Get her out of HERE before I kill her!"

Makarov hurries Loke and Virgo outside with Lisanna and from his office, calls the authorities to report the attempted murder by use of a spell. "Would you please escort her to the magic counsel's enforcement division for us Virgo, Loke; Mest is already waiting for you."

"With pleasure." The 3 disappear.

Natsu drops back down next to Lucy's bedside still shaking and broken. Wendy does all that she can to heal her and wrap up the wounds. He refuses to leave her side, so everyone leaves them alone in the room where he continues to weep silently.

Two days pass by and she still had not awoken. Erza, Levy, and Gray go to Lucy's apartment to clean up and grab some clothes for her, they find her engagement ring on the floor of the bathroom as if she had been holding it before Natsu had found her. When they return to the infirmary, it's Levy that gives it back to him. Wendy checks on her throughout the days, trying to assure Natsu that he found her in the nick of time.

By the third day, Gray forces him to at least take a shower and change his clothes once a day, "You don't want to stink when she wakes up do you?" Mira brings him food, but she doesn't say a word; for the time being she's unsure of how he will react to her knowing it was her sister that tried to kill his beloved.

But for the majority of the time, it's just him alone with Lucy, left to his own reflections _._ _'_ _I should have been stronger for her…tried to resist that spell._ _I knew what was happening around me yet…was I too weak to fight back?_ _Maybe I don't deserve her… Sigh, a drink would be really great right now to dull my senses._ _No way, I can't do that._ _Look at what it drove her to…_ _I need to just suck it up and be strong, for the both of us!'_

On the fifth day, Wendy checks Lucy's wounds which are closed-up now and healing nicely. Her breathing and heart rate are also back to normal. She explains to Natsu that some of the smaller cuts will heal but the deeper ones on her arms will leave scars. It devastates him that she'll always have a reminder of this horrible time in their lives and he can only hope that they will be able to overcome it.

Day 6. It's mid-afternoon and Natsu has his head resting on Lucy's cot asleep, his hand clutching hers. Some twitching wakes him up; he raises his head to check on her, but her eyes are still closed. Assuming he was only dreaming he puts his head back down, but a few minutes later, she squeezes his hand just a little. Bolting straight up, he looks at her and see's eye movement under her lids. "Lucy?" he whispers softly. More eye movement. "Lucy?" he whispers a little louder.

Slightly opening her eyes, "Natsu..." her voice barely audible

Tears gush down his face, "Lucy I'm here."

In a whisper, "When I was drifting away, I heard your voice calling for me."

"Drifting away?"

"Dying." His whole-body shudders at that word.

"But something pulled me back."

"Shh, Lucy, it's okay. Your alive, that's what's important, you just need to get your strength back."

With a light nod, she closes her eyes once more and falls back to sleep.

Day 10. More fully awake, Lucy is sitting up in bed now. Levy had just told her the whole story, the spell; about Lisanna. "I had no idea she felt that way, I guess she only pretended to be nice to me."

Natsu just sat quietly holding her hand as Levy told the story. Even though it was the spell that was controlling him, he still felt guilty for what happened.

"Levy, could you give us a few minutes alone?"

"Sure Natsu. I'll check back on you guys later."

"Lucy, I, I.."

"Natsu, don't; I know what you're gonna say."

"But it was my fault."

"You were under the spells influence."

"Maybe if I had just shut Lisanna down years ago this wouldn't have happened."

Lucy chuckles sweetly, "You don't know girls very well. Even if you had done that, she still would have kept trying to get you back."

"But still, look what I drove you to. Every time you see the…; you'll be reminded of what happened." He mutters that last part.

"You mean the scars don't you." She frowns. "I'm sorry I did that. The alcohol wasn't working, and I promised Loke I wouldn't try to overdose again, but I was so desperate to make my pain go away. Will you…. love me any less because of them?" she murmurs softly

"Of course not! Wait, you tried to overdose yourself?"

She nods, "On pain killers. But Loke found me and got me to a healer before…" trailing off.

"Lucy, I love you so much. This is killing me, how much pain you were in." he hangs his head. His bangs are covering his eyes, but she can see droplets falling from them. "I don't even know how you don't hate me right now."

"Please stop crying for me. None of this was your fault. As soon as the spell wore off you rushed to find me, and you saved my life. I can't be angry at you for any of this."

He looks back up. Her brown eyes have brightened. "So, you're really not mad at me?"

She shakes her head no. "I love you too much Natsu." She smiles and squeezes his hand cheering him up.

"So, then can I put this back on your finger?" he holds up her ring.

She nods her head and raises her hand.


	8. Blood Vows

Morning rays shine down upon the sleeping blonde; she turns over and shields her eyes. _'_ _Tss, so bright!'_ She pulls the curtains closed.

Dragging herself out of bed she staggers to her bathroom and looks in the mirror. Bags are forming under her glassy blood shot eyes and her skin has taken on a pale shade of white. _'_ _What is happening to me?!_ _I feel so tired the last couple of days._ _And I look like…'_

There is a knock on her front door and she hears Levy calling her. Opening it Lucy uses the jamb as a brace.

"Oh my goodness what's happening to you?!"

"I, I don't know. I keep waking up like this."

"I should take you to Porlyusica..."

Lucy cuts her off, "No. Please Levy. I just need to eat something and get some sleep. I'll be ok."

"Everyone is worried. Natsu is ready to come storming in here."

"I know; that's why I keep my window closed. I don't want him to see me like this."

"Lu, that's not going to stop him."

"Just a couple more days Lev, please?"

"Alright, but at least let me make you something to eat."

"Thank you Levy."

~x~

That same afternoon Natsu is going out of his mind with worry, "Levy I don't care, I'm going in there!"

"But Lucy doesn't..."

"It's not up to her anymore!"

Natsu breaks the door open to reveal a pitch black room. "Lucy! Where are you! Answer me!" Getting no response he follows her scent into the bedroom. Finding the lamp he turns it on and sees her sprawled on the bed. "Shit! Lucy!" He rushes to her side.

"Lu-chan!" Cries Levy. "She's even worse than this morning!" Her hair is matted down, sweat covering her body like a fever. Her breathing is shallow and her lips are starting to turn a light shade of blue.

Natsu picks up her frail, limp body and runs out the door with Levy trying to keep up. "I'm taking her to Porlyusica. Go get Wendy!"

"R-right." They head off in different directions.

By the time Levy and Wendy get there, Porlyusica has Lucy on a cot and Natsu is holding her hand. His eyes are red and puffy and an air of angst surrounds him. Wendy rushes to Lucy's bedside and immediately tries to detect what's the problem. "It's like something drained her energy and magic. It's fatally low." She grimaces.

"Not something. Someone," adds Porlyusica. "And they are probably doing it while she sleeps."

The panic reflects in Natsu's voice, "Can you help her?!"

Wendy, "Yes, I can restore her. But it sounds like there is a bigger issue here."

Porlyusica, "You need to figure out who is doing this to her or it will continue to happen."

Natsu, "Oh I'm not leaving her side until this is over! Whoever is hurting her is going to pay!"

~x~

It takes Wendy and Porlyusica a couple of hours to rejuvenate Lucy enough that she is out of the danger zone. Now conscious Natsu carries her back to her apartment and puts her in her bed.

"Lucy, don't ever scare me like that again! You could have died… and, and, I don't know what I'd do if…"

In a soft undertone, "Natsu, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to worry you like that." She whispers.

"I'm going to catch and hurt the person doing this to you. Until then I'm not leaving you alone for a second."

She stares up into his onyx eyes. Reaching out to his face she caresses his cheek. His eyes close as he places his hand over hers and leans into it. Sighing, "Lucy I can't lose you. I think I'd die too."

"Lu-chan, I'm not leaving either. I'm crashing on your couch and he's gonna stay in here with you."

Opening his eyes again he sees Lucy still staring at him. Her eyes are moist and softened. "I love you Natsu." She whispers.

His cheeky grin takes over his face with eyes all wide and excited. "Really! Because I love you too!"

She smiles. "I'm so lucky to have my very own Prince charming."

"You mean like in your stories?"

She chuckles, "Yeah, except you're not the knight in shining armor, but more like flaming armor"

He just grins, "Then that make you my Princess!"

Levy who has been standing quietly watching the scene unfold smiles happy for her best friend. She's the only one that knew how Lucy felt about him. _'_ _Why does it always take such drastic situations to reveal such sentiments?'_

~~xx~~

As Levy slumbers on the living room couch Natsu holds Lucy tight asleep on her bed. If someone comes to attack her again he wants to be right where the action is. Around 2 am he is awakened to her moving.

Sitting up he turns Lucy on her back. Her eyes are closed but she is squirming and arching her back gasping for air. "Lucy!" He starts to panic. "Lucy wake up!" Shaking her. "Levy get in here!" "I don't know what's going on!"

"Natsu?!" Levy runs into the room and see's Lucy's body floundering. Looking around, "But there's no one else here! Just grab her and let's get her to the Master!"

He tries to pick her up but her flailing is making it difficult. "Damn it! I can't hold onto her. I need help!"

Sensing that something is wrong with his owner Leo appears. "What's wrong with Lucy?!"

"Leo!" Levy shouts, "No time to explain, just help us get her to the Master!"

Picking Lucy up with Natsu's help, "You guys grab hold of my suit!" Levy and Natsu hold on as Leo teleports them all straight into Fairytail's infirmary. Levy rushes out to get Master Makarov and Leo goes to get Wendy.

When they arrive in the room Lucy has stopped flailing and her breathing has gone back to normal but she is still unconscious. Natsu is frantic. Wendy gets to work trying to revive her again.

Makarov, "Will someone tell me what is going on?!"

Levy, "We don't really know. She's been waking up more and more tired. We took her to see Porlyusica and she and Wendy believe that someone is draining her very essence and it's slowly killing her."

Natsu, "I just don't understand! There wasn't anyone in the room when she was attacked again!"

Makarov, "I can sense that someone is using magic on her from a distance. But I can't tell who it is. In order to help her we need to figure that out and quick."

Wendy, "I've stabilized her for now. Just let her sleep till the morning, her body needs to continue healing."

Levy, "I'll put up a barrier enchantment around this room to keep anyone from coming in."

Natsu, "I won't leave her alone."

Levy, "You can stay with her. I'll set it up so no one else can come or go and hopefully it'll keep whoever it is from attacking her again tonight."

Leo, "I'll be back first thing in the morning too." He disappears.

Makarov, "In the morning we'll get to work to try and figure out what magic is being used on her. We should all get some rest now. Son you too, she'll need you to stay strong for her." Nodding Natsu sits down next to Lucy as the others leave the room and Levy sets up the barrier locking them out.

He lies down, cuddling her to him as he pulls the blanket around them. In a soft low voice he whispers next to her ear, "Lucy, if you can hear me, you need to fight whoever is attacking you…" _Sigh._ "Ugh, I should have told you how I felt a long time ago but I was so afraid of being rejected, I didn't know if I could take that. I just love you so much, this is killing me that I can't protect you. I would do anything to save you, anything…"

~x~

 _'_ _That fool is giving me the perfect opportunity to get Natsu on my side, I just need to wait for the opportunity to present itself..….'_

~x~

 _'_ _Lucy, come to me Lucy.'_

 _'_ _Who are you?_ _Why are you in my head?!'_

 _'_ _It matters not._ _Now, come to me Lucy._ _Follow my voice, follow my command.'_

 _'_ _Follow your command…'_

Falling into a trance she slips out of the bed and walks out of the infirmary. As she steps out of the guild hall a man in the shadows steps out with his arms out stretched.

 _'_ _Come to me.'_

 _'_ _Yes…'_

~~xx~~

The next morning Natsu awakens to an empty bed. "Lucy!" he screams and bolts out the door. "Lucy!" he continues to shout, searching throughout the hall. "Damn it, she's gone!"

Makarov and Levy are just coming in as they hear Natsu panicking, "What happened?!"

As tears flow down his face, "Lucy, She's gone! When I woke up she wasn't here!"

~~xx~~

When Lucy awakens, her head is foggy and her body is still weakened. _'_ _Ohh, where am I?'_ Looking around her she realizes she is on a lavish bed in maybe a posh hotel room somewhere. Turning over she sees a strange man sitting on the bed next to her.

"Who the hell are you!" she shrieks scrambling off the bed into a corner. "Where am I! Where is Natsu?!" She darts her eyes around the room frantically looking for the way out.

He stands up calmly. "I don't know this Natsu person you speak of."

"Then what do you want with me! I'm not worth any money anymore!"

"I've been contracted to kidnap you, but I don't know nor do I care for what reason. I am sorry I had to drain your essence and bring you close to death but it was to prepare you."

"P-p-prepare for what?!"

"For a memory erase spell."

She runs for the door and smack into another man who grabs hers arms. "Let me go!" she starts to shriek and pull away, her hair a jumbled mess partially covering her face.

"It's too late Lucy. I'm sorry I had to do this to you, but you and Natsu left me no choice."

She stops pulling, _'_ _I know that voice!_ ' Peering through the strands,

"GRAY!"

~~xx~~

At Fairytail, Natsu is being held down by Leo, Erza, and Gajeel. "Let me go you bastards! I need to go find her!"

"You don't even know where to start looking!" Gajeel yells at him. "Calm the hell down so we can figure out our next move!"

"Fuck You metal head! Ahhh! Release me!"

Leo, "I can still sense her somewhere in Magnolia but I can't get to her. It's like someone is blocking my magic and hers."

"See she's still close! I can find her! Damn it let me go! I need to get to her!"

"Natsu, if I tell them to release you, do you think you can track her scent?"

"Hell yeah!"

Makarov looks to Erza and nods. She, Leo, and Gajeel let go of Natsu who immediately takes off running. "Well don't just stand there, follow him!"

~~xx~~

"Why would you do this to me Gray, I thought we were friends!"

"That's the problem; we're just Friends! Lucy I have loved you ever since you joined Fairytail. In the beginning I'd try flirting with you; even Gemini let it slip during the Nirvana incident. But no, all these years you only wanted that idiot Natsu! I just couldn't wrap my head around it! Why him? What's so appealing about him? He never returned your affections for him. He takes advantage of your hospitality. I mean what would you have done if I started showing up in your apartment un-announced?! Sleeping in your bed?! Ugh, after a while I gave up and tried to bury my feelings. I had hoped that Natsu would never fall for you too and I could at least watch you from a distance. _Tch_ , but then a month ago that fool tells me he's trying to work up the courage to tell you he loves you! Oh I knew I needed to put a stop to that."

"What are you going to do with me!" she stammers through her tears.

"That's up to you. I'll give you two options. One, you come to me willingly, no pain involved or Two, Menou here with make you into my slave. Either way you'll be mine!"

"You bastard! I can't believe you've become so screwed up in the head that you'd make me a mindless slave to you."

"Oh not mindless, you'll still be you, but he's going to erase all of your feelings for Natsu and replace them with love for me."

"That's not going to work, everyone will know something is up, something is wrong. No one just wakes up one day and switches who they love! I know Natsu was oblivious for many years but others weren't. And we confessed our love to each other today!"

" _Tch_. After the spell, I'll come to your rescue and that'll be the cover story. That you fell in love with your savior."

"I'll never give in to you!"

"Fine, have it your way. Menou, you're up."

~x~

Running towards the hotel, "She's in there, I can smell her!"

Leo, "There's like a 100 plus rooms, how do we figure out which one she's in?"

Erza, "You guys can smell her scent so we'll pair up and each take a floor then clear them till we find the right one. I'll go with Gajeel and we'll start from the bottom, Leo you go with Natsu and start from the top."

~x~

As Menou starts to utter incantations Lucy feels a throbbing in her head. Memories of her past begin to stream through her mind and soon it reaches the year she met Natsu. With her strength and magic weakened she uses all of her willpower to resist. ' _No I need to fight this!'_ she screams in her head. _'_ _She tries to focus on Natsu, her friends, her spirits._ _'_ _I cannot let him take away my memories!'_

"Natsu…" are the last words she utters before her body is immobilized.

Menou releases her arms as he continues to chant. _'_ _Damn, I can still see and think but I can't control my body!'_ Lucy cries internally, fearing what will happen to her. _'_ _Natsu please find me soon!_ _I can't hold out much longer…'_

~x~

When Natsu and Leo reach the top floor he starts to sniff at each door. One by one he passes them by with no trace of Lucy. Finally at the last one, the Penthouse suit, he senses her faint smell. He looks to Leo and points to the door. Leo nods to him and Natsu breaks it open.

Rushing into the room they see Lucy standing next to Gray and a stranger. She is staring straight out as if in a trance. "Lucy! Gray, what are you doing here!" he growls.

Gajeel, "Erza, they've found her, top floor!"

"Ugh, you two, how'd you find us so quickly!"

Leo, "Gray what are you doing to Lucy?!"

"That's none of your business."

Natsu, "Fucking pervert; let her go!"

"You're too late. We've wiped all of her memories of you!"

"What are you talking about!"

"When we bring her out of the trance she's going to be in love with me instead."

"You, jealous bastard!" Natsu lights his hands up.

"Careful." Gray pulls Lucy next to him. "You wouldn't want to risk hitting her would you?"

"Ahh, I am so going to kill You!"

As Natsu and Gray argue, Leo is staring at Lucy when he notices something. _'_ _Is that a tear trickling down her face?!_ _She does still remember Natsu?_ _She's still in there!'_

"Lucy, if you can hear me you need to fight back! Fight the spell's control over you! Natsu tell her how much she means to you!" Menou tries to run out of the room, he hadn't contracted to get stuck in the middle of this fight. But Leo catches and restrains him.

"Lucy, remember the day we met and you were under Bora's charm spell. It was me that broke its hold on you because only your true love could have broken the spell. It was fate! We were meant to be together! Lucy I have loved you ever since that day!"

"No, stop it!" Gray screams and tries to attack Natsu. "Ice-Make…" Erza and Gajeel run in just at that moment and grab him pinning him to the ground. "NOOOO!" he screams before Gajeel knocks him out.

Natsu rushes to Lucy. Gripping her arms he continues to plead. "You are my strength, the fire behind my flame! Luce, I told you I can't lose you! It would kill me if I do. Please come back to me!" Tears are gushing down his face. But sadly only her silent tears tell her tale.

Leo shakes Menou, "Damn it, you need to reverse the spell! Get her out of that trance!"

"I can't! When you interrupted us I couldn't finish the spell, now she might be stuck like that."

Leo knocks him out, "Well you're useless to me then." "Let's tie these two up for now."

"I just can't believe Gray was behind this…." Erza mutters

"You guys, get them out of here. I'll stay with Lucy."

Gajeel, "We'll turn them in to the authorities."

Leo, "Are you sure you'll be alright Natsu?"

He narrows his eyes. "No. But if you don't get Gray out of here… I might just kill him."

Erza puts a hand on Natsu's shoulder, "We'll be back okay." He nods.

~~xx~~

When everyone leaves, Natsu sits on the edge of the bed and pulls Lucy onto his lap. He holds her in a tight embrace still sobbing, "I love you so much Lucy, please come back …." Another tear trickles down her face.

 _'_ _Natsu?_ _I still remember you!_ _But I'm stuck in this limbo…'_ More tears trickle down her face.

"Luce, you're still in there aren't you?" the tears continue to trickle. "Ugh I'll do whatever it takes to bring you back!"

 _"_ _Would you really do anything to save her?"_

"Who said that!?"

 _"_ _Answer the question, would you do anything to save her?"_

"YES!" Natsu screams. _'_ _NO Natsu he's trying to trick you!'_

 _"_ _Then repeat after me._ _Fade the light, embrace the dark."_

"Fade the light, embrace the dark."

 _"_ _I take the shadows into me."_

"I take the shadows into me."

 _"_ _And accept the powers that were meant to be."_

"And accept the powers that were meant to be."

Natsu's eyes flash red before turning back to normal. _"_ _Now you are ready to set her free."_

"How do I do that?" A piece of paper flutters down by his feet

 _"_ _Follow the instructions exactly and when you are ready, come find me…."_ The voice fades away. _'_ _Oh little brother, you are more like me than you realize and soon our family will be reunited!'_

'Instructions: Lay her down on the bed. Read the spells out loud and follow the instructions.

SPELL 1- You must first fully relinquish your heart to her for only a true love can break this curse. After the first verse you must consume a small trace of her blood.

SPELL 2- To break the curse. During the 2nd verse prick your finger and put it over her lips, she must take in some of your blood. At the start of the 3rd verse light your hand on fire and just keep it burning until the end of the verse to make your sacrifice.

She should come out of the trance at the end of the spell.'

Natsu lays Lucy back and begins.

S1- Blood Bond

"Thoughts attuned to one another, apart, they can live no longer. Flames of passion, and of yearning, in their hearts, steady burning."

He pricks her finger and drinks.

"Our spirts now will unite. My heart I give to you this night. And as one, two become."

They both start to glow….

S2- Release & Retribution

"Protection comes to you this day; this crossed condition no longer has sway, from Lucy which desires to be set free."

Pricking his finger, he places it at her mouth and lets it drip down her throat.

"This blood will do its best to dispel the evil sent your way. Uncrossed you will be, your mind unlocked and body set free."

Lighting his hand.

"Consumed by this mighty flame, your evil shall no longer reign. As Lucy begins her life anew, your harm to her, you can no longer do. I return this evil to the one who has crossed thee!"

"Natsu..." Their glow dissipates.

~x~

As Natsu read the last verse, Menou was on his way to prison with Erza, Leo, and Gajeel when suddenly he began to scream out in pain. They watch in horror as a fire consumes his body and reduces him to ashes. "How did he burn up?!" Erza stammers.

Gajeel, "Don't look at me, I don't use fire magic!"

Leo, "And my magic doesn't cremate people!"

~x~

Leaning down over he hugs onto her, "Lucy! Thank Mavis it worked! How do you feel?"

"I could hear everything going on but I couldn't do anything. But Zeref helped you break the spell."

"Zeref?"

"You didn't know? That's who gave you the power and spells to save me. But we both will have to pay the immoral price."

"I don't care about the price. It's over now, I've got you back and that man has been punished for helping Gray." Menacing smirk, "With a fiery punishment! Ugh, but just wait till I get my hands on Gray!"

"Natsu." She pulls his face to hers and kisses him roughly. "Don't worry; Gray will get what he deserves." As a sinister grin forms on her face. "I promise." Switching to a more lustful smile, "But… since we're in this luxury penthouse, all alone, how about we forget about him for the rest of the day and focus on us…."

Grinning, "You've read my mind my naughty little Princess!"

"Shh," she chides him, "We need to hide that side from Fairytail….. for now, my demon Prince."

Natsu hangs a make shift sign on the door incase their friends come back. _'_ _Do Not Disturb._ _Lucy is okay._ _Resting._ _See you guys back at the guild. –N & L'_

~~xx~~

Sitting in a cold magic cell at the Magic Counsel's prison, Gray sits quietly. _'_ _Fuck!_ _I almost had her!_ _Friggin Natsu, always ruining it for me!_ _Too bad for him, if I can't have her then no one will!'_

"Oh really?"

Looking up from his cot, "Lucy?! How'd he break that spells on you!?"

"Too bad for you that Natsu was willing to make any sacrifice to save me. But you needn't worry about that. You should be worrying about what will happen to you."

"I don't care. If I'm stuck here for the rest of my life so be it. Without you I'm nothing anyways."

"If that is how you feel, let me help you get nowhere faster…"

"Nowhere?"

Lucy opens the cells doors and two black shadows rush in and grab hold of Gray. "Black magic! H-How?!"

"I told you, any sacrifice. Just consider it your fault that wickedness now exists in me. Revenge is so sweeeett." Elongating and accentuating the "t" she smiles maliciously, "You will pay for hurting me!" "Hold him still for me." She directs the shadow creatures.

Natsu appears at her side now. He kisses Lucy as he side-eyes Gray. "Finish him."

Gray gives them a furious look but they both just grin. "Of course, my love." And Natsu disappears.

Held up in the air with his feet dangling Lucy takes a stance with her feet apart and moves both of her arms in a circular motion. Grays eyes widen when he realizes the spell she is about to perform. When her hands meet the top hand points its index and middle fingers upward; the bottom hand's little and index fingers point downward. He watches in horror as a dark, menacing aura surrounds Lucy. "Th,thaat's Zeref's magic!" utters Gray, panic raising in his voice.

She sneers, "And you won't live long enough to tell anyone about it. Time to die Ice Mage; tell your father we said hello! Death Pillar!" Sending out a directed blast at him she watches as the explosion rips him apart. "Good Bye… Gray…" she vanishes as prison guards come running.

~~xx~~

"Luce, did you take care of him?"

An evil smile crosses her face and she giggles, "I think your brother will be proud of me…."


	9. I Can't Lose You

I Can't Lose You

Nalu, angsty to fluff drabble

"I told you not to do that." & "I still hate you by the way" prompts

Natsu watches as the blue-colored beam of light flew forth from the dark mages staff towards him. He closes his eyes, shielding with his arms in a useless effort, and braces for the impact that never came. _'What the?'_ He peak's out, slowly dropping his arms. The smell of charred fabric, burnt flesh, mixed with the scent of vanilla and strawberries assault his senses. Her blonde hair was singed… "Lucy!" Natsu's cries echo into the air.

The dark mage simply snickers and vanishes having accomplished his mission.

Natsu gathers her still smoldering form into his arms. "Lucy why?! I told you not to do that! I told you to wait behind me!" He surveys her body and things were bleak. The Leo star dress may have shielded some of the fire, but the sheer brunt of the impact had left her broken. "Oh, Mavis don't do this to me!"

"I-It's okay… Natsu I couldn't let you…" She grows limp as her voice fades out.

"No, No, No!" He races back to camp. "Hold on Lucy! I'll get you help…"

When her eyes crack open, the pain twists her lips into a grimace and Lucy curls into a fetal position. Dear Mavis, everything hurt! The last thing she could remember was diving in front of Natsu. Natsu! Was he okay?!

"Natsu?" She could barely manage a sound but called out as loudly as she could manage.

"It's okay, Lucy, you're safe now. Just stay still, you're still healing."

"Wendy?" Lucy's eyes couldn't focus but the blurry image looked like her healer friend.

"It's me," Wendy smiles, happy to see their friend awake. "Natsu will be right back."

"S-so, he's okay?"

"He's fine."

"Thank goodness." Lucy exhales. If Natsu was okay, that's all that mattered to her.

By the time Natsu had returned to the campsite with the medicines Wendy requested, Lucy had fallen back asleep. He was a little sad that he hadn't been there when Lucy had finally awoken, but just knowing she had, was good enough for him for now.

Natsu relieves Wendy of her vigil over Lucy so the young healer could get a much-needed rest of her own and takes a place beside his sleeping partner. Sleep for himself needed to wait, for each time he tried closing his eyes, seeing Lucy's lifeless body was like reliving a nightmare. But what made it worse, was the fight they'd had just before it happened.

It was such a rare occurrence for them to truly fight. Sure, they bickered, and most of the time it was because he was doing something reckless or idiotic, but never before had the word hate been thrown into the mix. Natsu was sure it was said in the heat of the moment. Tensions were high in dealing with the dark mage, they were exhausted, and back up had yet to arrive. So, in the end he'd brushed the whole fight to the side in order to focus on the dark mage.

' _What if I'd lost her?'_ That simple question is what took the devastating scene and turned it into a nightmare. If Lucy had died and the last things they had done was fight, the last words uttered filled with hate… it tore him up. But that was exactly what the fight was about, he knew her magic reserves were low, tenuous. He told her to stay back, screamed at her to stay away, and she'd refused.

" _I'm tired of being treated as weaker! You of all people Natsu to insinuate that I can't handle."_

" _That's not it and you know it Lucy!"_

" _Is that so?! Then let me fight!"_

" _No, you need to stay away if the mage shows up again. I'll handle it like I always do."_

" _Excuse me, always do?! See, you do think I'm weak! If that's what you really think then I hate you for it! All this time I've wasted, and you still don't see me as an equal…"_

Natsu hangs his head, gripping to the sleeping woman's hand. "This was why…" he breathes out, "If you got hurt… I couldn't afford to lose you…"

"You're not."

He looks up in surprise to sees Lucy's eyes open.

Lucy squeezes his hand weakly, "but, I still hate you by the way." She grimaces but shifts her head to she can see him a little better. "It's no different when I have to watch you throw yourself into a fight. I worry about losing you too." Smiling lightly through the pain, "but I always have faith in you, so you should have faith in me too."

He sighs, "You're right, and I do believe in you. But I'll never stop worrying. You're too precious to me." Natsu's cheeks flush. "So, please don't do that again or it'll kill me too."

"I can't promise that." Lucy squeezes his hand, but her eyes grow heavy with sleep. "If you fight… we fight… because we're a team." Her hand goes limp as she falls asleep again.

Natsu leans over and kisses her forehead. "You sleep now, we'll fight about this later," he chuckles, knowing this will be a battle he'll never win.


	10. Make it Stop!

Make it Stop!

Nalu angst

"MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" Her own cries muted against the sounds and visions coming from within her own head.

Natsu was frantic, furious as he couldn't do anything to help her. Lucy was at the mercy of the evil mages spell. "What did you do to her!" He roars, gripping fiercely to the males clothing. "What the fuck did you do to her?!"

But the bruised and bloody man smirks, "gave her visions of her greatest fear magnified." His head rolls back at Natsu's raised fist. "They must be pretty bad."

"You son-of-a…" Natsu stays the next blow he'd planned to strike, "take the spell off!"

"I can't. She must get over her own fear or it will forever replay in her mind."

Seeing the slayer's fist light up brighter than normal, so white-hot that it was turning blue, Erza quickly grabs the mage from Natsu's grasp. "I'll deal with him. Natsu you need to help Lucy."

A pained and agonized expression forms on his face as the fire from his dust fizzles away. "But… how?" the question that drops from his lips more rhetorical than for Erza to answer. No one knew it. Except Lucy.

He turns back to the woman crouched helplessly on the ground. Her fingers tear through her hair, hands clench at the temples as she desperately tries to make the pain stop. Tears pour down her cheeks sending daggers straight into his heart. Natsu hates seeing her hurting like this, but how can he help? Words never come easily to him. A hug isn't going to solve it, but it's a start.

Dropping to his knees, he faces off with Lucy, pulling her hands away so they stop marring her flesh. She screams out, wishing to inflict the physical pain over enduring the emotional toil this vision was giving her. Lucy pulls back desperately, but Natsu holds her wrists firm, forcing her arms to wrap around him instead. He pulls her in tight against his body.

"Take it out on me," Natsu cries out, burying his face in Lucy's neck, and cradling her head to keep her from getting away. He'll gladly take the pain for her. Her screams grow louder, but her fingers refuse to move, nails refuse to dig in, merely gripped against his back. Why?

"Please, talk to me, tell me what's going on," his own tear-laced voice croaks out. "I wanna help you Luce… let me help you…"

Lucy's eyes were closed tight, but inside her mind, the searing images burned their way through her soul. Like a broken record stuck on replay she watches herself in the scene, so helpless and torn asunder rushing to aid her friends, but never making it in time. She felt chained, frozen, a ghost able to feel the world around it but unable to interact with it. Over and over, and each time the pain twists deeper until all that remains is a broken battlefield.

"How do I stop it?!" Is all she musters through a raw vibrato, like a chant over and over. "It hurts, Natsu… it's hurts too much! My heart is shattering!"

"Please," he begs again, "tell me what you see."

"You die…"

With those two words, Natsu's own heart falters and the pain he'd experienced when he thought she had… he gulps down those emotions before they threaten him too. It's not like he handled that experience very well, but now Lucy was not only going through it, but repeatedly.

It was time he learned to deal with it too.

"I-I know…" He takes another deep breath. "You know, I know how much it hurts to think about someone you care deeply about. I-I couldn't handle it either and lost myself for a time thinking you had…" Another deep breath as he talks himself through it. "Lucy you're stronger than this. Lucy you can, will get through it just like I did because you're not alone."

"You'd be dead, Natsu! I would be alone!"

"We're Fairytail wizards, Luce, we're never alone. If one day I… die, there will be people, friends to help you get through it. The same for me if you ever…" Natsu stops himself there. _'Fuck, this hurts!'_ But he needed to continue. He tightens his grip around her. "Fight this for me Lucy, cause I can't lose you now. We both need to accept that death is a part of life, but I promise you, I won't be going anytime soon if I can help it and you better promise me the same!"

Lucy flinches at his words. The thought of not having him around, especially lost in the way her mind was showing her, it was too overwhelming. How could she ever make peace with such an idea?! Yes, natural death is a part of life, it would hurt, but not like this. "I-I can't unsee…" her fingers dig in further to his skin. "I just can't… y-you are…"

That was it for him. The soft approach wasn't working. "Don't you dare give up!" Natsu pushes her back forcefully, and clenches her face between his hands, leaving her no time to react. "You have never been a quitter! You always fight back! Lucy, you are so strong! It's one of the reasons I love you so much, so don't you dare give up on me now!"

Finally, Lucy's expression changes! Her eyes widen and for the first time since this whole thing started, her breathing slows. Natsu is ready to let out a sigh of relief, that his words of not giving up had reached her.

"You… love… me," she blinks unbelieving his words. Her mind was so swamped with noise, she might have just heard wrong. But, truth or not, it had snapped her out of the void, long enough for her to pay attention to him.

"Y-yeah!" Natsu grins wide, a little shocked at himself for blurting it out. He lets go of Lucy's face and sits back on his haunches. "I didn't mean to bring it up at a time like this," he scratches the back of his neck nervously, "but I was afraid I was losing you."

Fresh tears pool once more in Lucy's eyes. Now that she knew Natsu loves her too, if he were to die, it really would leave her heart in pieces. But he loves her. And if she didn't get past her fear, those fears would be realized in a different way, because she would lose him to her own mind. She throws herself onto him, hugging to, and burying her face in his chest. The images were still playing in her mind, and she would need more time to fully heal, but slowly they fade and dull into a manageable state.

"Thank you," she eventually whispers once her mind calmed enough. "I'm sorry I caused so much trouble."

"It was never your fault, Luce." Natsu continues rubbing her back to soothe her. "I'm just happy you're back."

Lucy smiles, closing her eyes, and letting the final remnants of anguish slip away. She'll profess her feelings as soon as they get home.


	11. Not and Still the Same

Not and Still the Same

Endlu angsty to happy flash fic. "Am I supposed to be scared?" prompt

He hid in the shadows of a large grove of Banyan trees. The early evening darkness only providing a scant shape of his new body form for Lucy to see. But she knew, she would always know his voice anywhere and this was definitely Natsu.

Every so often, as the winds shifted and ruffled the branches, moonlight would filter through and provide better glimpses. She could tell there was something on his head and maybe on his back too, but it could have just been another tree trunk. Shadows can play a lot of tricks on the mind like that. Creating things out of nothing.

"Lucy please, just go. I'm not the same man I once was."

"You sound exactly like the man I know you are. Natsu if you think I'd leave you alone because you may have changed, then you don't know me as well as you should by now."

They were at a standoff.

Lucy refused to leave him alone. He was her friend, her confidant, her tether to a world she wasn't willing to give anytime soon. As if a few changes would make her walk away. Their bond was something few ever achieve in a lifetime and she knew it. Deep down, to lose someone like that, would be to accept a void she would carry for the rest of time.

"But this form Lucy… please you don't understand how… how… I'm a monster! I'm not human anymore."

Lucy sighs, "And I'll say it again, Natsu how you look has never mattered to me. Don't you understand! None of us care what you look like! Natsu will still be Natsu to us and I…" she closes her eyes to hold back her tears. "I need you!"

"But everyone who's seen me has run away in fear! I should go, Lucy, I should get back to…"

"Natsu Dragneel if you leave, I will just track you down again. I don't care if it takes till the end of my days, I will find you. So, please don't do this to me!"

He takes a deep breath. This was killing him, the salt of her tears clung to the air as they wafted past him. It was always the hardest for him to see Lucy in pain and now to be the cause of it. Oh, how the screws in his heart turned.

"Okay," he exhales, "okay."

"Okay?" She wipes at her cheeks. "S-So you'll come home with me?"

"Only if you don't scream."

"I won't," she holds out her hand and beckons, "please let's go home."

Natsu steps out of the tree line and just stands there for a moment, waiting for her to react like the others. He didn't want to have these doubts, not about her, but he wouldn't blame her either.

As he stood, bathed in the full moons light, she could see that the rumors had all been true. Two gnarled horns atop his head and leather wings were tucked behind his back. Parts of his neck and arms were covered in reddish scales and she could imagine lay elsewhere covered by clothing. Lucy smiles, but his hair was still a spikey mess. Natsu's face was still the same, despite the light scaling. And his eyes… his eyes were the same windows to a beautiful soul.

When she smiled, Natsu thought he was hallucinating. He just stared as she walked closer, and closer. He couldn't move. He couldn't even breathe.

"Am I supposed to be scared?" Lucy's eyes crinkle into a smile. "Cause that'll never truly happen." Tears pool in his eyes as she takes his hand, "now let's go home, to Fairytail."


End file.
